A Tired Halfa Is A Dangerous One
by Akuma-Sama2002
Summary: One-shot of when a tired Danny has to go to school. And he might or might not do things things that "Fenton" normally couldn't do. Boy, is Casper High in for a rude awakening!


" Danny? Danny!" Jazz shook Danny who was still in bed.

Suddenly she was pushed against the wall and one of Danny's hand was gripping her throat and the other one was glowing green, about to attack. Jazz gasped and her eyes widened in shock.

" D-Danny...It's me, Jazz, remember?"

Danny's closed eyes opened slightly. They stayed in that position for a few minutes before Danny let her go. Jazz sighed in relief and rubbed her throat but frowned at the halfa.

"Didn't get much sleep, huh?" Danny didn't say anything in response but that's to be expected. Three years have past, with Danny being 17 now. Over the years of battling ghosts Danny devolved what they call, " auto-pilot." When Danny doesn't get enough sleep, he goes into auto-pilot. Auto-pilot is when his body is still resting but his fighting senses are still hyper-aware because of the past fights. Even the smallest of things could activate his fighting instinct which is why it's a good thing Jazz was the one who tried to wake him up. Auto-pilot-Danny is able to recognize her, Tucker and Sam, but who knows what he would have done if their parents came up here.

" Danny, I've told you to go to bed earlier!" Jazz scolded her brother. " I wish you could stay at home but if you miss anymore school you'll have to repeat the year..." Jazz sighed and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down stairs and into the kitchen.

Danny simply followed obediently with his eyes closed but very much aware of his surroundings. Jazz pushed him in a chair at the table and made him a bowl of cereal. When it was placed in front of him Danny dug in.

Jazz sighed again and rubbed her temples. _How is he going to go throughout the day without attacking one of his classmates?_

When Danny was done Jazz dragged him out of the house and drove him to school. With Jazz already graduated she couldn't exactly keep a close eye on him, but Sam and Tucker could. That made her feel better, but she still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Speaking of Sam and Tucker, they were waiting in front of the school. When Jazz and Danny got out of the car

Tucker exclaimed," dude! There you are, what took you so long? Long night again or what?"

" He's in auto-pilot, so I need you guys to keep a very close eye on him for everyone else's safety" Jazz answered for Danny. Sam and Tucker tensed and looked uneasily at each other when they heard that.

" Shouldn't he stay at home then...?" Sam trailed off.

" No, if he skips anymore school he'll be forced to repeat the year" Jazz shook her head. Sam and Tucker glanced at each other again.

" Man, is Casper High in for a rude awakening" Tucker smirked. Sam glared at him and japed her elbow at his side. " Ow! What was that for?"

" It's ok, we'll keep him in line" Sam reassured Jazz and ignored Tucker.

" For once I can't wait for Dash..." Tucker whispered gleefully under his breath.

Jazz nodded, " thanks." She handed Danny over to them and got into her car again and drove off.

The school bell rang, signalling the start of school. Sam took Danny's hand and led him into the school. Tucker snickered at the sight while mumbling, " lovebirds~."

Sam glared at him with a slight blush, " We're not love birds!"

" Sure you're not" Tucker rolled his eyes, moving out of the way before Sam could hit him with her boot.  
The trio went to their lockers and got their books for the first two classes. After, they continued to walk to their classroom with Danny in tow. They sat in their desks and Tucker sat Danny down in his.

Right then Mr. Lancer walked in. " Hello students, I'm going to do attendance and then we'll start class."  
He then started to list everyone off in alphabetical order. But when Danny's name came up Tucker answered for him.  
" He's here."

" And is there a reason why Mr. Fenton couldn't say so for himself?" Mr. Lancer asked.

" Uh...He's going to be mute today..." Tucker offered lamely.

" And why is that?" Mr. Lancer continued to disagree.

" Because his voice is very sore, so his doctor said not to speak so he wouldn't lose his voice" Sam interrupted. Mr. Lancer stared at Sam evenly but decided to leave it be. For now. Tucker and Sam sighed in relief and Tucker gave Sam a grateful glance.

" Moving on, today we will learning about..."

The class tuned out the teacher and either whispered to each other, looked at the window, doodled or did something else to pass the time.

Danny looked at everyone with slightly opened-calculating eyes. In his auto-pilot-mind he couldn't exactly recognized anyone besides Sam and Tucker. But no one had made a move yet so he stayed still. In fact, he was staying so still that he began to fade into the background and Sam and Tucker almost forgot about him.

An hour later and the bell rang, dismissing the students. Everyone packed up and began to walk to their next class.

" Come on Danny" Sam pulled him to his feet. The trio walked out of the class room and into the hallway.

" Well, I guess I'll see you-" Tucker was about to make his leave since he was in a different class than Sam and Danny when they heard Dash.

" Hey Fentured!"

Sam noticed Tucker's excitement and glared at him. Tucker wasn't going to let her ruin his mood and ignored her. When Danny didn't so much as turn in Dash's direction, Dash got annoyed.

" Fentonio, I'm talking to you!" Dash growled. Sam stepped in front of Dash, blocking his view of Danny.

" Leave him alone Dash" Sam warned the bully. The jock just laughed in response.

" Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it? Put a spell on me, witch?" Dash mocked.

Others in the hallway had stopped to watch and laughed when Dash called Sam a witch. Sam's anger was growing and she had half a mind to step aside and let Danny beat the crap out of him.

 _No, you can't. Danny worked and suffered so much of letting this jerk have his way so his secret stays a secret,_ Sam reminded herself.

" Dash, you should listen to Sam this time. Danny isn't feeling well and we don't know what he'll do if you upset him" Tucker joined in. Despite the seriousness in his tone, he couldn't hold back the smirk. This pissed Dash off.

" Ha! Don't make me laugh! No way can _**this**_ wimpy loser beat _**me!"**_ Dash pushed Sam away and grabbed Danny's collar. " You hear that? They think yo-"

Dash didn't get to finish his sentence because Danny had twisted his arm and dojo flipped him.

There was many gasps and a 'click' of a camera from Tucker. Danny's eyes were wide open now, but he was still acting on auto-pilot mode. Danny was about to punch Dash's jaw but when he was just inches from making contact Sam stopped him.  
" Danny! Stop!" Sam ordered the halfa.

Danny stared at Sam with calculating eyes, _Sam; friend. Safe. Trust. Listen._ Danny did as told; his fist went slack but he didn't let Dash go.

" Now, let him go" Sam said carefully. He did. Sam sighed in relief and pulled him away from the crowd, along with Tucker.

" Man, that was _**awesome!**_ Did you see Dash's expression? Priceless!" Tucker crackled with gleeful laughter.

" His secret could have been found out!" Sam scolded Tucker with her hands on her hips.

" But it didn't" Tucker rolled his eyes.

" People are going to start asking questions!" she reminded him.

" Relax Sam, we can just tell everyone that he's been taking lessons in martial arts from his mom lately. Anyways, we better get to class" and with that Tucker walked away, leaving Danny with Sam. Sam groaned in frustration and grabbed Danny's hand, leading him to their next class.

This class wasn't much different than the first, though, people wouldn't stop stealing glances and whispering about what happened in the hallway. Danny searched the room for possible exits with slightly opened eyes before closing them and staying motionless. This actually did more then just making him harder to pin-point, it also allowed his senses to be more sharper on what's going on around him and more ready to defend himself if an attack happened. The longer he doesn't move, the better.

Time passed, and the bell rang for the student's ten minute break to get their books for the next three periods. The trio had gym together next, and Sam had mixed feelings about it. On one hand, Danny wouldn't be holding back in auto-pilot. On the other hand, Danny wouldn't be holding back in auto-pilot.

" This way" Tucker took the halfa into the boys' change room while Sam went the girls'. Tucker led Danny to a section where nobody was because if not people would see his battle scars.

" Change into this" Tucker handed Danny's gym clothes to him. Danny didn't say anything back but simply did as told, with his eyes still closed. " Man, I wish you were like this more often. You actually listen to me for once!"

Once changed the boys met up with Sam.

" Ok cupcakes! Time to whip into shape! I want five laps in three minutes!" Ms. Tetslaff barked. There was a lot of moans and groans of complaint before all the students grudgingly started their laps.

" Stay with me" Sam whispered to Danny as she took the lead, not far from Dash. Danny was running right beside Sam but you could see and hear everyone's shock.

Danny **_Fenton,_** was **_running,_** at the **_same pace_** as **_Dash!_**

Sam picked up her speed and Danny did the same. In a couple seconds they well passed the jock and other fast classmates. Dash yelled and also picked up his pace to try and redeem himself. Sam smirked at this and went even faster.

Ms. Tetslaff's whistle fell from her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. One of the slowest kids were passing even the fastest! And he doesn't even look winded!

When three minutes were done everyone stopped and looked at the gym teacher.

" T-That was amazing! Great job Fenton!" Ms. Tetslaff praised. " All you slackers, look at this boy! He and Manson were flying past you! Try taking some lesson from them and pick up you're game!"

Everyone glared at Danny when she said that, Dash especially. Steam was practically coming out of his ears and nostrils.

" Next we're going to play a game of dodgeball. And if I see **_anyone_** cheating they're going to have to play against _**me"**_ Ms. Tetslaff warned. " Now, girls stand on the green line, boys stand on the white line."

Everyone got into place and the teacher named everyone either "one" or "two." One's went to one side of the gym and the two's went to the other.

Danny and Tucker ended up together while Sam was on the other team as well as Dash and a couple other jocks.

" You better watch out, Fentured! Because I'm going to _**crush**_ you!" Dash declared angrily. Tucker snickered and Sam just facepalmed. Danny slightly opened his eyes when he heard that.

In his auto-plioted-mind, he addressed the situation. _Loud person; weak. annoyance. declared battle. fight. win._  
Sam and Tucker were starting to get worried.

Tucker turned to Danny and said;" don't use all your power, ok? Only a little. And if you get hit by a ball, you have to stop, understand?"

Danny stared at him questionably with still only partly opened eyes.

" This is a _**game.**_ He's _**not**_ a ghost, he's _**human"**_ Tucker explained.

 _Tucker; friend. Trust. Listen._ Danny turned his attention back to the fuming Dash. _Fight. Win. Not ghost. Human. Do not use ghost powers. Win._

Ms. Tetslaff dumped a big bag of dodgeball and when she blew her whistle everyone scattered to get some. Soon balls were flying and slowly more and more people were getting hit. Danny dodged a ball that almost hit his forehead and threw it back. His eyes were wide open now, however he was very much still resting.

Eighteen minutes later and Sam and another went down. Tucker had gotten hit a long time ago.

Now it was just Danny and Dash. Dash was throwing balls like crazy but Danny simply dodged all of them. Dash was breathing fast, a mixture of low energy and anger. When Dash was completely out of balls, Danny picked up two. Danny threw a ball that Dash narrowly missed but when he threw the second one, it hit it's mark.

Danny's team and Sam cheered and they run up to Danny. Realizing this, Danny quickly got into a defence stance. Sam and Tucker quickly calmed him down so he wouldn't start attacking their classmates and told everyone to "back off."

...

" I think we lost them" Tucker said as he peered around the corner. Sam sighed in relief and sat down against the brick wall outside.

" I never thought _**this**_ would happen" Sam said.

Tucker nodded in agreement," I take back everything I said to Danny about having a fan club; it's **_tiring."_**

It was now lunchtime and the trio were becoming _**very**_ popular. Everyone wanted to know how and why Danny was able to do the things he could do and were wondering if Tucker or Sam could do the same. Luckily, they were able to get away and outside. Tucker and Danny sat down beside Sam and got out their lunches. Sam had "grass," Tucker had corndogs with sausage and bacon, and Danny had a simple PBJ sandwich.

" Of course" Sam mumbled and rolled her eyes when she saw Tucker's lunch.

" I could say the same for you" Tucker shot back. Sam opened her mouth but before she could say anything, a blue mist flew out of Danny's mouth.

Immediately Danny stood up, eyes opened, transformed and was in a defence stance. It's a good thing they were away from everybody else. Sam and Tucker also scrambled to their feet and looked around to see who it was.

" Who do you think it is?" Sam asked. Tucker whipped out his PDA to try to get a signature.

" Me" Skulker declared before launching a missile their way.

The trio tucked and rolled out of the way in just enough time. Danny shot into the sky and punched Skulker in the jaw. Skulker flew back and hit the brick wall that was behind him, however he quickly launched anther attack.

" Today will finally be the day that I have you're pelt-"

Danny didn't let the hunter finish and shot an ecto-beam at his chest. Skulker stumbled back and glared at the halfa.

" What's wrong whelp? No time for witty-banter?" the hunter teased him.

Phantom ignored him and tried to kick him on the head. Skulker moved out of the way before he could though, and swung a fist Phantom's way. Danny blocked it with his own hand and kneed Skulker where the sun doesn't shine. The hunter groaned, put his large hands in between his thighs and bended over.

" You'll pay for that, whelp!" Skulker yelled.

But, before Skulker could correct himself, Phantom had twisted his neck and ripped the metal head off it's body.

" AAAAAAHHH!" Skulker screamed with a tiny and angry voice.

" Danny! Catch!" Sam yelled and threw the Fenton thermos at the halfa.

" How dare you! I will-" Poor Skulker didn't get to finish - _ **Again**_ \- because he got sucked into the thermos. Too bad Skulker didn't see Danny's closed eyes before he attacked, he wouldn't have tried to fight Phantom if he did.

" Awesome dude!" Tucker cheered as Phantom landed and turned into Fenton again. Danny closed his eyes again and leaned against Sam.

Tucker smirked and Sam gave him a warning glare; _" don't you dare say it."_

Tucker mouthed the words, _" Lovebirds~."_ To which Sam responded to by whacking the techno-geek upside the head, knocking his hat off.

" Hey!"

...

School has ended and the trio were almost to Danny's house. A good thing too, because Danny's auto-pilot was running out; he won't be able to sleep-walk much longer. The whole walk he had been leaning against Sam for support. When the three friends opened the front door, Jazz was already there.

" How did everything go? He didn't beat anyone up, did he?"

" Relax, everything went _**fine**_ " Tucker reassured Jazz.

" Mostly, anyways" Sam corrected.

" What do you mean by "mostly?" You said you would watch him!" Jazz asked worriedly.

" Before that, we need to get Danny to bed, he's really heavy" Sam said before climbing up the stairs to his room. Sam gently put Danny in bed and exited the room with Tucker and Jazz.

Jazz's expression demanded; _" spill."_

" The first period went smoothly, but at the end Dash tried to pick on Danny. Danny dojo flipped him, but before he could do anything else I stopped him. Tucker was thinking we could pass that off as your mom giving Danny lessons. Anyways, the other classes went _**ok-ly**_ but gym class... In gym class he beat Dash at dodgeball. There wasn't anything we could do, Dash straight up **_declared war._** Don't worry though, Danny didn't hurt anyone besides Dash's pride. At lunch Skulker showed up but the fight was short and nobody saw it. After lunch it was just classes" Sam explained. Jazz sighed and rubbed her temples. She was happy that Danny was finally standing up against Dash, just not like **_this._**

" And you're **_sure_** that was all?" Jazz questioned.

Sam and Tucker rolled their eyes, "yes."

" Ok, well... I guess the only thing to do is wait for Danny to wake up" Jazz sighed.

While in auto-pilot Danny is still resting, but even _**that**_ takes some energy to keep up. Especially for six hours straight. It's confusing, yes.

The three went downstairs and just kinda sat around in the living room and hung out while they waited for Danny.  
Danny came down an hour later.

" Hey guys, what's up?" He greeted while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sam blushed, while she'll never admit it; she thought a-just-woken-up Danny was a cute one.

" Dude, you'll never believe what you just did today" Tucker grinned at him. Danny walked over and took and seat next to Tucker on the couch.

" What? What did I do?" Danny asked.

Tucker and Sam took turns in explaining and with a lot more detail then the time with Jazz.

Danny groaned." I actually did that? Great, now what I'm I going to tell people."

The others laughed and Danny soon joined in too. " Man, is my life weird" he joked.

Tucker snorted, " you got that right."

 _~Finished~_


End file.
